


ABO 築巢

by always_maybe



Category: Snow Man (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:08:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26265487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/always_maybe/pseuds/always_maybe
Summary: Alpha衣服小山堆裡有個寂待撫慰的Omega這些機會獨屬岩本照，不屬於我們的。
Relationships: Iwamoto Hikaru/Fukazawa Tatsuya
Kudos: 16





	ABO 築巢

**Author's Note:**

> ＊OOC 、現實 ABO PARO  
> ＊渣文筆 ABO都是幻想  
> ＊涉及他人的胡言亂語以及其他CP[雙Aゆり組] 注意避雷（all深向）  
> ＊不會疾妒的Alpha 不是好Alpha  
> ＊築巢 離題是常識吧

岩本一進家門便被空氣中蔓延的信息素刺激得半勃起來，那一絲屬於自己Omega的桃香甜得發膩。

岩本用腳脫掉了鞋子後，把鎖匙放在玄關半身高的鞋櫃上，往客廳裡頭走並不見那人的影蹤。他放下身上的袋子等重物在沙發。

岩本打開房門，更濃厚的甜桃味充斥於Alpha的鼻腔，他吞嚥了一下被刺激而分泌的唾液，下身的兇器更硬了，仍未見到始作俑者。整個房間像被小偷洗劫過般凌亂，衣櫃大門打開了，抽屜都被拉開。但離奇都只有一邊還保持原狀般整齊疊好。被取出的衣服散落滿地，床上有個被衣服堆砌成的小山，寂靜的房間中，除了岩本的呼吸聲，還能聽到明顯衣服磨擦的聲音，和零碎的哽咽聲。

岩本走近那張床，衣服小山中都是自己凜冽的薄荷味。一雙白皙的腳掌在床的左下角從衣服堆中露出，岩本一手捻弄著那腳掌，不時以手指輕輕掃過腳底；一手順著腳掌摸過小腿，撫過大腿內側。正值發情期的人無比敏感，只是這種程度的刺激，已經細碎呻吟，腳掌用力捲縮起來，小腿肌肉愈發繃緊，並想把雙腳從岩本手裡抽出。岩本把衣服都撥開露出像嬰兒般縮成一團的深澤，發情和在衣服堆裡使白嫩的身體早蒙上一層薄汗，其髮根濕透令頭髮都軟軟貼服。蜜穴騷癢難耐的人只懂不斷交疊大腿仿彿這樣就能撫慰想要被填滿的欲望，一邊把性器磨蹭著粗糙的床單。岩本原以為那人只是害羞才用手把衣服蓋著臉，一手把深澤雙手強行往上拉卻發現傳出一陣帶薄荷的汗臭味。那不是櫃子裡乾淨的衣服，而是岩本早上出門前，鍛鍊後出汗換下的上衣。

「ふっか是在洗衣籃找到這件衣服嗎？」

「......哼......」

早已失去神智的深澤根本不懂回應岩本，腦海只充斥想被人狠狠疼愛，滿足後穴的空虛。他不明白岩本為何還能繼續忍耐而放出更多信息素。岩本抽起了那件上衣，看到耳根通紅，雙眼迷濛帶著淚光，濕透的瀏海緊貼著上額，整個人透露著乖巧軟萌的深澤。更厚重的信息素使岩本一窒，手上的動作開始急起來。

深澤從分化以來就被岩本標記了，幾乎不會分開的兩人導致深澤從未一個人渡過發情期。除了發情期和岩本Alpha的易感期，繁忙的工作和腰部的脆弱使深澤日常根本不會輕易產生性慾。Omega 不刺激前列腺或是生殖腔根本不能高潮，岩本比深澤更清楚他的敏感點，被妥貼照顧的深澤連用手指自慰的機會也很少。一來是他自己很害羞，對Omega自己尋求快感的機制感到害怕；二來是岩本Alpha的獨占欲，沒有岩本準許的高潮都會被狠狠教訓。深澤那次只顧自己的快感，騎著岩本當他是玩具般上下抽插高潮之後，岩本讓他帶著跳蛋工作了一週。從此以後，深澤並不敢輕舉妄動，雖然那個因而嫉妒的岩本可是讓他非常心動。出道後雙方的工作增加，兩者分開的時間愈長，沒有Alpha的信息素安撫，面對突如其來的發情期，使得Omega開始築巢來增加安全感，把岩本的衣服堆成堡壘，有潔癖卻在洗衣籃找到髒衣服，直至被Alpha的氣息包圍的深澤才安穩下來。

早就流水沾濕床單和衣服的後穴輕易容納了兩根手指，溫熱的秘部把岩本的手指咬得緊緊，下身硬得發痛的岩本開始擴張，兩隻手指反復地抽插，不斷展開。深澤想要掩著開始呻吟的嘴，被咬的唇愈發艷紅。岩本開始照顧被忽略很久，早已挺立的乳首，一邊用手隨著乳暈打轉，一邊則是低頭吸啜啃咬著那顆小豆。隨著乳頭被刺激，深澤的後穴咬得岩本手指硬緊，愛液亦從岩本的手指往手腕流並滴下。岩本增加了手指的數目，開始尋找那一點。看到了留下的咬痕和紅腫的突起，岩本滿意一笑往上發展，舔弄著深澤的前胸到鎖骨，深澤敏感得左右扭動想要擺脫來自岩本的刺激，剛好那下扭動就讓岩本的手指碰到了深澤的敏感點，深澤整個人直了一直，忍不住的呻吟聲從嘴裡漏出。岩本親過耳根往耳朵吹氣，舌頭往耳孔抽插舔弄，輕咬了耳骨。深澤半邊身都發麻，渾身滾燙，被半吊子的快感玩弄，性器早已抬頭，順著岩本的動作擺動腰身尋找更大的快感。岩本把深澤翻轉了身，手指繞著那點繞了半圈。深澤自動的趴跪著看得岩本眼神一暗，就吸啜著後頸那腺體的薄嫩的皮膚，抽出了手指，提槍一下插到了底。兩手握著細腰，用力地往那一點頂弄，緊緻的後穴吸得岩本也失去理智，只管操幹，室內只有肉體的碰撞聲、頂弄而帶出的水聲，岩本愈發濃重的呼吸聲，和深澤有氣無力地重複說著不要了、太多了，有時又說著要更多、用力點的叫聲。

岩本感受到深澤的後穴開始有節奏的收緊，大腿也開始抽搐，是快要高潮的徵兆。岩本更加用力的往內頂，被頂弄生殖腔的痠麻，深澤手指用力抓著床單，眼淚早就滴濕臉龐。岩本用手套弄著深澤的性器，沒一會兒深澤便射了出來，蜜穴縮得更緊，岩本舒服得快要射出來和成結，終於生殖腔那一條狹縫被頂開，快感使岩本無意識捏得深澤白嫩纖腰留下一道道指痕。進入了賢者時間的深澤早就忘了羞恥，隨更大的快感胡言亂語，聽得岩本慾火焚身。頂到生殖腔並開始成結，滿溢的快感使岩本只能在深澤後背種下一個個吻痕來發洩，兩手搓揉著深澤的雙乳，不停揉捏軟肉並用指甲搔挖乳頭。漲滿的生殖腔和渾身的快感，使深澤大腦過載，只懂悠揚婉轉的念著ひかる。獨佔自己Omega的滿足感使岩本由衷的感到愉悅。

過了好一會兒，結終於消退了，岩本見深澤已經半昏迷的狀態，打算先睡一覺再應付接下來的發情期。剛抱著深澤的時候，深澤卻掙脫了岩本的懷抱，「要...先清理，不然會......有小寶寶。」

深澤好像想要站起來去洗澡卻忘了岩本的碩大還在他體內，想要動起來卻刺激到了岩本又開始硬挺起來，敏感點因而被碰到使後穴也被刺激得收縮起來。「啊......嗯哼......」岩本再次抱緊了深澤，頭埋在深澤的頸窩，深深的吸一口氣，薄荷和桃香交織的味道、深澤的體味使他更硬了。

「ふっか是不想要和我的孩子嗎？」岩本的性器開始緩緩抽插，頂部還抵著剛被填滿的生殖腔。岩本雙手從深澤敏感的大腿內側摸到又挺立的性器，輕撫著深澤的小腹，慢慢的按下去。「嗯—」剛被射進滿腔精液的地方受不了這樣的刺激，「是想要和別的Alpha生孩子嗎？是阿部嗎？還是ゆり組那對雙A會狠狠的貫穿你讓你替他兩個生孩子？或是年輕的目黒才能滿足你這淫蕩的身體？又或是叫你ママ其實想要上你的ラウール？」被深澤不想要孩子的念頭而受傷的岩本疾妒得胡言亂語，Alpha的對自己的所有物的執著，使其覺得他人都覬覦自己的Omega。岩本狠狠的往上頂，用力捻著深澤已經紅腫漲大的乳首，在頸側啃咬著。「還是タッキー和河合那兩個老Alpha？我這就讓ふっか懷上寶寶，別人都對標記過又生過寶寶的Omega沒興趣，ふっか就不用在想其他人了。」

早就被岩本的的言語羞得渾身通紅的深澤只管說著不是，再次被玩弄的身體承受更大的快感，岩本逗弄過的地方又痛又麻。身體卻愈發追尋快感而照顧扭動腰部，很快深澤便射了出來，而岩本再一次成結射進了深澤的生殖腔。過載的精液被擠了出來，襯得早被撞擊的變紅的嫩肉和岩本黝黑的性器過於色情。 

岩本看著枕著自己臂彎入失去意識的深澤撥開凌亂的頭髮露出前額，落下了不帶情慾的一吻。公主抱把人抱起，到浴室開始清理。免得身體弱的人又因爲出了一身汗睡著就感冒了。

『笨蛋ふっか忘了年初就打了避孕針。』

易妒的Alpha對Omega來說也太難了。


End file.
